Technology for displaying an image that scrolls an object is known.
The technology herein provides the user with a more natural operational feel.
There is provided an information-processing device including: an enlargement/reduction instruction receiving unit configured to receive an enlargement/reduction instruction to enlarge or reduce a display region that is at least a portion of a predetermined region; a first control unit configured to, when enlarging or reducing the display region in accordance with the enlargement/reduction instruction, compute, based on a relationship between a position of a point of regard of the display region within the predetermined region and a position of a reference point of the predetermined region, a position where the point of regard is to be located within the predetermined region after the enlargement or reduction; and a second control unit configured to enlarge or reduce the display region, based on the enlargement/reduction instruction.